This invention relates to fiber optic cable management systems, and more particularly to enclosures for use in fiber optic cable management systems.
Fiber optic management systems provide termination and service access points for fiber optic circuits. Where a large number of fiber optic cables are to be connected, connections are typically made in fiber distribution frames. The frames can be comprised of multiple equipment racks that form bays for containing fiber optic management components, such as splice boxes and connection modules.
Enclosures for use in fiber optic cable management systems have been the subject of several patents, including U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,363,198; 6,250,816; 6,215,938; 6,181,862; 6,175,079; 5,898,129; 5,825,962; 5,778,130; 5,530,954; 5,208,894; 5,093,885; 4,971,421; 4,900,123; 4,824,196; 4,708,430; and 4,630,886.
Fiber optic cables must be installed in a manner such that a minimum bend radius is maintained. To assist in maintaining the required minimum bend radius, radius control guides have been used in various fiber optic cable enclosure. Most radius control guides are built as separate pieces and riveted or bolted in place as needed. These separate pieces can be easily broken, removed or omitted from enclosures.
There is a need for a fiber optic cable enclosure that includes improved provisions for maintaining the minimum bend radius.
Enclosures for use in cable management systems constructed in accordance with the invention include an outer shell having a generally rectangular shape and defining an interior space. The outer shell includes a bottom wall and a sidewall, with the sidewall defining a sidewall slot for access to the interior space of the enclosure. The bottom wall includes a curved portion adjacent to a first edge. A tray positioned within the interior of the enclosure includes a curved portion positioned adjacent to a first edge of the tray. The first edge of the bottom wall and the first edge of the tray are positioned adjacent to each other such that the curved portion of the bottom wall and the curved portion of the tray together form a first radius control structure positioned adjacent to the sidewall slot.
An adapter plate can be mounted within the interior of the enclosure. The adapter plate can define one or more openings for mounting various cable management devices.
A second radius control structure can be positioned adjacent to the sidewall opening. The enclosure can further include a door for covering the front opening of the enclosure, and a latch attached to the door, wherein the latch is positioned adjacent to the center of one edge of the door.